


jailhouse rock

by Charles Edward Stewart (eddiecharlesstewart)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hitman Percy, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, almost innocent Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiecharlesstewart/pseuds/Charles%20Edward%20Stewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is sentenced to jail for the murder of his family's murderer. There he meets Percy, former hit man, prison king and general nice guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jailhouse rock

Nico di Angelo stood in the courtroom, staring at the judge as the man, dressed in his ceremonial robes, and a rather pitying expression read out his sentence. The world spun before Nico’s eyes, the only fixed point the judge’s sombre expression. “The court finds the accused ‘Nico di Angelo… Guilty of Murder… it is my duty to sentence this boy…ehmm Man to 5 years in prison, with bail available after two years.”  
Nico’s eyes dropped to the floor as his hopes crashed to the ground with them. The policeman behind him, patted the boy on his slumped shoulders, a pitying expression fixed to his usually hardened face. The jury and witnesses looked similarly pitiful, a mixture of ashamed, saddened and guilty expressions turned to the boy in the stand. There was no doubt. Nico was guilty. But was the crime not just? Killing the man who killed his mother and father, kidnapped his sister and forced Nico onto the streets? The jury obviously sympathised, but the law is the law. Even now Nico only felt regret at his actions. He was no Murderer. He looked at the family of Zeus, his enemy. The Son stared at Nico with a mixture of pity and hatred, the daughter’s expression was hard yet with an understanding light dancing in her eyes. The mother was playing the grieving widow, Hera, a woman as guilty as her Husband switched between sobbing loudly and shooting hateful and smug looks at the boy standing dejected in the docks.  
Nico was short for his age. He was skinny and bony from his months on the street. He had pale, creamy skin, narrow hips and ebony hair that hung in gentle curls about his ears.  
A single tear slid down Nico’s cheek as he was led, softly by the policeman, from the stand, to the awaiting prison van. The driver glanced at the boy in pity. He settled his charge down in a seat before locking the van and driving off. All the while Nico stared into the middle distance in abject terror at his future.  
About an hour and a half later, the van stopped once again this time, at the gates to a prison. Like a scene from a movie, watch towers and barbed wire fences stood regimented in ranks overlooking the grimy cell blocks. Nico was gently bundled from the car and marched into the prison. He was stripped, searched, he was handed a new, ill-fitting uniform, then frogmarched to a cell block before being tossed inside and the door slammed shut. Nico took a deep breath and glanced around the cell block. The cell was split into an area of bunks, two high where various rough looking men lounged lazily or played cards, and a shower and toilet section at the far end behind a wall. Nico took a step forward, looking for an empty bunk.  
As he took another step forward, a figure jumped in front of him from a nearby bunk. “Who’re you Punk” the huge inmate said, his voice holding a menacing edge.  
“Nico di Angelo”  
“Oh a foreigner” the ape like man said with a sly grin.  
“What of It?”  
“Well we’ll just have to form a sort of welcome committee for h’m, eh boyos” the man said, glancing at his cellmates.  
The other men in the hut slid from their bunks and padded towards Nico, reminding him rather of Hyena circling their pray. Nico stumbled backwards, bumping into the hard chest of someone behind him. Nico turned in panic, noticing curiously that the other men backed away as the man entered. The man’s arms surrounded Nico pulling the smaller boy against his chest. “It would appear the boy got put in the wrong room. Here come with me.” The man said with an air of confidence. When he spoke to the men his eyes had been harsh and cold, like a stormy sea, now with Nico as they walked and he was introduced the man’s eyes were alight and sparkling sea green like a scene from paradise. Dark unruly hair sat atop a king cheerful face with a smiler capable of lighting the Glasgow lights. He was tall, with a lean muscular build, poorly hidden by the prison scrubs. The man, Percy, he said his name was led Nico into the admin block.  
“Someone put this little cutie into the sex offender’s block” Percy said to the nervous looking clerk at the desk. Nico blushed furiously as the clerk looked him over with an apologetic yet slightly curious expression.  
“Well there are no free bunks anywhere else” the clerk replied shifting his eyes about.  
“Alright… have him put in with me”  
“You sure, sir” The clerk asked.  
“Thanks” Percy said, throwing the clerk a winning smile. “You couldn’t give the boy his things back, could you?” raising an eyebrow suggestively.  
“Of course Sir” the clerk said, rushing into a back room to fetch Nico’s few meagre belongings. A silver signet ring with his father’s crest of a skull, a small flick knife with a silver hilt and a small book of philosophy his father had given him.  
“Right now, Nico, Come with me and we’ll fix you up in my block.” Percy said, smiling kindly at the boy before wrapping an arm around the smaller boy’s shoulders and leading him away. Nico blushed once again as the green eyed Adonis led him away. They passed the ranks of cell blocks until just past the last row they reached a cell block painted light blue. Nico raised his eyebrows and glanced inquisitively at Percy. The older boy noticed.  
“Well the governor of the Jail is a fine man, he knew I was innocent of the crime I’m accused of, and he’s scared of my associates so I get the good treatment.” Percy said, eying Nico curiously.  
“What were you accused of?” Nico asked looking nervously at Percy while pouting and giving puppy eyes.  
Percy glanced at him once with a sly grin. “Armed robbery, but of that I was innocent”  
Nico let out a sigh he didn't know he was withholding.  
“I’m actually a hit man” Percy said proudly.  
Nico stopped suddenly and stared at Percy, the seemingly kind, gentle boy in confusion and terror.  
“Well, I’m not all green eyes and charming personality. And I only killed those who truly deserved it.” Percy said with a smirk, reaching out to clasp Nico’s shoulder and lead him into the blue cell block.  
Inside was a double bed, some bookshelves, an artificial fire, two armchairs with lamps and tables, a big TV, a fine painting hung on the wall. Behind the back wall a hot tub and shower stood and in a separate cubicle a toilet.  
“I guess I’m a bit like you then” Nico said quietly.  
“Wow now I guess that’s a story I must hear.” Percy said inquisitively, jumping back onto the bed and sprawling out on the covers. Nico’s cheeks flushed crimson once more.  
“Well… it was about two years ago now…I was 13, we… my mother Maria, Father Hades and Sister Bianca were driving home from… oh I forget where, when we came across a roadblock of sorts. Men with big guns stood behind the barricades. Father and mother were forced out with my Sister; they made me hide in a foot well with a blanket over me. Bianca was bundled into a jeep and driven away. I never saw her again. I heard she died a few months back. Father and Mother were taken to the cliff edge by the road. Father stood before Mother. I crept out the car and hid in the woods. Father stood in front of Mother, shielding her. A man, Zeus, stepped out of a pickup. He talked with my father… Father pleaded…. Zeus pulled out a silenced pistol and shot him, then mother before jumping in his truck and driving off with his men and Bianca. I reported him… no-one listened. So I vowed revenge.” Nico had told the story looking at the ground in shame tears forming misty in his eyes.  
He glanced up at Percy as he paused and saw the older boy’s kind expression. Percy gestured for Nico to join him on the bed. Nico stumbled over and crawled onto the bed, lying next to Percy, his head resting on the broad chest.  
“So I tracked Zeus down… followed his movements… uncovered his business, gathering dirt… I went to the police again, nobody would listen. So I went home… grabbed fathers old Webley pistol, loaded two bullets and went to Zeus’ house. He answered the door when I knocked… I told him my story… his son was just behind him… I told the boy to go… Zeus told him to stay. I closed my eyes and fired… Zeus’ head took the bullet. He slumped to the ground, there was lots of blood… the son wouldn’t cry, he just looked at me… I handed myself in to the police and here I am.” Nico finished, his voice wracked with gasps and sobs. He curled into Percy’s side, grasping the older boy’s shirt and sobbing into his side.  
“Shhh shhh, there there,” Percy whispered comfortingly, cuddling Nico into his side and gently petting the boy’s head. “So you killed Zeus, well I must admit I’m impressed, I tried years ago but… alas it couldn’t be done… or at least so I thought.”  
“But I shouldn’t have killed him” Nico whispered his voice hoarse.  
“It was the only way to end his evil, you did well” Percy said, still patting Nico’s head.  
Nico fell asleep against Percy’s chest.

When Nico awoke, he was unsure where he was until he looked up and spotted the sparkling green eyes watching him kindly, and felt the warm arms around him. The older boy slid out from under Nico, gently tucking the younger boy into the bed.  
“You Killed Zeus, his friends in here will try to get you.” Percy said his voice blunt, his eyes calculating.  
Nico looked into the older boy’s eyes, distress filtering into his features.  
“Don’t you worry, I’ll protect you. I have a lot more friends than Zeus, and I have the prison in my pocket” Percy said, his eyes clouding over with their usual sparkling kindness.  
“Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you” Nico cried, leaping from the bed and wrapping his arms around the older boy’s neck. Percy held Nico in his arms, lifting the boy so Nico's hips slipped around Percy's waist. They stayed that way for a few seconds face to face until Percy leaned in for a kiss. Smouldering soft lips brushed his and Nico opened his mouth to gasp, only for it to be invaded by Percy's tongue doing sinful things to his own. Nico moaned into Percy's mouth only to squeak when Percy's hands slipped into his trousers, groping his arse with two hands. Nico moaned louder as Percy laid the smaller boy back on the bed and crawled over him, straddling Nico’s hips and grinding their erections together. Nico groaned loudly as the friction against his member was too much yet not enough. Percy obviously felt similar as he knelt back, pulled of his shirt before doing the same for Nico. Nico moaned sinfully as Percy tweaked his nipples and stroked his chest. Nico ran his hands across the broad expanse of Percy’s chest, noting the small pale scars that appeared across the boy’s flawless tanned chest. Percy then tugged of his trousers to reveal his muscular thighs. Nico was caught in a dreamlike state, staring at the god before him; he hardly noticed Percy tugging his trousers and underwear off Nico only stared more when Percy tugged off his own boxers to reveal his eight inch dick. Nico’s mouth watered. Percy knelt atop Nico, straddling the boy as Nico pulled leaned forwards and planted a kiss to Percy's tip. Percy groaned, his hips bucking forwards. Nico took this as a sign and bobbed his head further down Percy's dick. Percy threaded a hand into Nico's hair and the older boy began thrusting into Nico's tight hot wet mouth, roughly slamming his cock, deep into the boy’s throat. Nico gagged a little but enjoyed the rough slamming of his throat by Percy, the weight on his tongue, the fullness of his mouth, and the feeling of control he felt as the older boy lost control, moaning loudly and thrusting harder into Nico’s mouth, pressing the boys nose into his pubes as he thrust upwards. Percy continued thrusting, occasionally pushing down into Nico’s throat until the boy gagged until he felt near completion. Percy pulled back from Nico, the smaller boy giving a hum of disappointment.  
“Have you ever done this?” Percy asked staring brazenly at Nico while allowing a spit slicked finger to slide down the boy’s back and into the crease of his arse. Percy’s finger circled Nico's entrance, the boy shuddered as Percy prodded his tight hole, his finger dipping into the boy, drawing a groan from the Nico. Nico shuddered, Percy's finger breached his entrance, slipping through the tight ring of muscle, a burning sensation ensued and Nico's erection waned. His face screwed up as he tried in vain to hide his discomfort. Percy saw the boy’s pain evident on his face, he pushed the finger in deeper until he brushed a knot inside, the boy bellow him writhed and gasped, thrusting his hips backwards onto Percy’s finger. Percy added another finger. Nico felt momentary discomfort at the intrusion but the pleasure quickly returned. Another finger was soon added, when Percy decided Nico was suitably loosened he removed his fingers. Nico whined at the feeling of emptiness in his arse. Uncomfortable and unfulfilled. Nico gave out a pitiful plea for Percy with puppy eyes and a childish pout.  
Percy positioned himself below Nico’s now empty pulsing anus. Without warning the boy dropped himself down onto Percy’s cock, impaling himself. Pushing forwards he suddenly slid deeply into Nico. Nico felt Percy penetrate him, felt his arse fill, tight passage almost ripped apart by Percy’s massive manhood. He cried out in pain at the raw burning in his arse. Percy hesitated as he realised the pain his partner was in, unsure how to proceed he looked into Nico’s eyes and saw a hunger that told him to continue. Percy thrust further into Nico until his cock reached something impenetrable, a burst of pain and pleasure overtook Nico and he cried out to Percy begging for more, harder faster rougher as Percy’s cock stretched him. Percy complied, withdrawing out of Nico in his entirety then slamming back in. in out in out in out. Harder, harder, harder. Faster, faster, faster. His cock pounded Nico’s tinny frame. Nico hung limply too his thighs as Percy plundered his tight hole. As Nico reached climax with a little help from Percy massive hands stroking his proportionately smaller cock, Nico cried out in ecstasy. Then with a great shudder Percy came also, filling Nico once again with his seed, claiming the limp form of the boy as his own as much as he belonged now to the boy before him who dozed lazily on the edge of sleep. Percy pulled the covers over them and wrapped himself around Nico, spooning the boy. Just as Percy was about to fall asleep Nico asked a question that shocked him. “Am I just your bitch now?” Nico asked quietly, his voice shaking, his eyes staring into Percy's soul.  
“No, no. why would you even think that?” Percy asked, hurt and pain at the accusation thick in his voice.  
“It’s only that…well… you’re so handsome, and kind and sexy… and I’m just well me. Scrawny, pale and plain.” Nico mumbled.  
“Oh no you’re not. You’re cute and funny and smart and sexy” Percy cried, his voice straining with conviction of his feelings. Percy nuzzled into his little Nico. He grazed his fingers along Nico's ribs. The boy convulsed giggling. Percy pursued Nico, tickling the smaller boy. After five minutes of tickle fights Percy sat straddling the panting form of Nico who lay at his mercy.  
“How long are you sentenced for?” Percy asked suddenly, his face clouding over as he looked down at Nico.  
“five years…three if I get bail.”  
“I’m to be released in two years- it’s been five already”  
“Oh” Nico huffed out sadly.  
“Don’t worry, when I go you can come with me”  
“How…why?” Nico asked his face a mask of confusion.  
“I’ll just pull a few strings” Percy said with a wink. “Now to dinner”  
Percy led Nico to the dinner hall. Prisoners threw curious glances at the pair as they passed to sit down at an empty table. After a half hour eating they retired to Percy's hut for a night of deviancy.

It was a few days later, the clerk appeared at the hut with a message. Nico had a visitor.  
Nico dressed in his clean uniform and Percy led the boy towards the visitors building. Percy pushed him into the cubicle and stood outside, his ear pressed to the door.  
Inside sat Zeus’ son, Jason. The boy looked nervous about the meeting. He was taller than Nico with blond hair.  
The boy opened his mouth, gulped in air then coughed.  
“I’m Jason. You shot my dad.” The boy said, an expression  
“Err Yeh.”  
“I don’t blame you”  
“What???”  
“He was my father…. But he was a right bastard”  
“I know what he did. I don’t blame you.”  
“Thanks… I do it to myself anyway” Nico said looking down.  
“Don’t punish yourself, this place is bad enough… though that guy through their looks damn hot.”  
“A Yeh that’s my Percy” Nico murmured with a blush.  
“Oh lucky you, well the good with the bad… anyway I just wanted you to know I don’t blame you, neither does Thalia, we knew father was evil… we tried to prove it….just you know”  
“No I know…. I did try to get the police involved. Twice. He was just untouchable.”  
The clerk appeared. “Times up” he said.  
“Ok… well thanks again” Nico said quietly.  
“You’re welcome… I guess… right bye” Jason said as he stood and left the room, escorted out by the clerk.  
Nico left a few seconds later walking into Percy's awaiting arms with a smile. Percy walked away, his little Nico in a bridal carry.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any inaccuracies- I have never been incarcerated in prison or faced a judge and jury. Also I know the book sets them in america. I've never been there so my language may be slightly off. Also as I don't know prisons so I have described it rather like 'Stalag Luft III' in the great escape- but modern.


End file.
